


Frappuccino or Expresso?

by ohmythief



Series: SHSL Rarepair Week - ChihiMuku [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, BTW, First Meetings, Harassment, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Violence, Other, POV Third Person, SHSL Rare Pair Week, i love matsuda, mondo is not the biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your idea of a café is terrible. You are nothing more but an airhead" Matsuda mused while looking at Junko's handmade apron with disgust,</p><p>'NOT   SUCH   A   LAME   ASSHOLE' it said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frappuccino or Expresso?

1st day of the shslrarepair[week](http://shslrarepairweek.tumblr.com/): ~~aquamarine~~ (alternative prompt: coffee shop au)

courage, fortitude / dispel fear / ~~good luck stone~~

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, excuse me” she cleared her throat trying to gain the customer’s attention “Someone from the near table at your left bought you a smoothie, they said ‘Consider this an invitation’” she tried for a smile, failing.

“Is that so?” they glanced at their left where someone at the aforementioned table was hiding their face with both hands, sitting beside them was a pink haired person grinning mischievously “Thank you” and what happened next wasn’t Mukuro’s concern, she left the two love birds to do whatever fate dictated for them. It was the third time someone treated someone else a drink today.

Its something very common to happen, especially in Junko’s café. Her little sister thought that starting a dating-café was a good idea. Since Mukuro was staying with her for a while she decided to spare some time working.

 

“Gee, all this hormones kiddos” her sister grinned leaning against the bar “Wouldn’t mind if someone bought something for me, Im kinda thirsty actually” she dramatically sighed looking at her own love interest “Isnt, it? Matsuda-kun…”

“Its your café, do whatever you want”

“How sweet” she waved her hand and dismissed the conversation, probably already bored of it “Table four is asking for something, how annoying, they just ordered. Onee-chan , your turn” she smiled at Mukuro, who said nothing and walked to the table four at the far left corner of the café.

 

“Hey, sweetheart” there were apparently four guys, expelling a nasty aura if Mukuro can add, all of them smiling at her. She tried not to frown at their appearances “I need a simple favor from ya”

The other three started bickering. Mukuro said nothing with her face wearing a stern expression.

“Timid, are we?” one of them mockingly said. Mukuro said nothing, the others laughed. She wanted to sigh and walk away, but that would be rude. Kind of.

“Anyway, sweetheart” the first one to speak cleared their throat “The favor Im gonna ask ya is something really easy, I want to treat-“ _Here we go again_ “-The little one at table 2” she glanced two tables away and there was a petite person too concentrated doing something on their laptop “Give ‘em the sweetest drink here, no matter the cost, and tell ‘em that is as sweet as them” the other three laughed again, and the former elbowed the one beside him.

“Dude, you are so corny” one of them said.

“We must treat ‘em sweet at first to approach after” he glared at all three of them and smiled while returning his gaze to Mukuro “Give ‘em the caramel frappuccino”

“Got it” she finally said, and left them be. _Poor one at table two._

 

“Matsuda, a caramel frappuccino, please” Matsuda nodded and started working.

“The sweetest drink for the sweetest person, are ya kidding me, dude?” Junko mockingly copied the guy after Mukuro answered her question ‘What did they want?’ and she guarded her chest with both arms and started laughing, loud enough to earn some glances “I will take out a printed announcement: Now, we kick corny assholes out” she wiped some tears out of the corner of her eyes “Seriously,” she straightened and wore a disgusted feature, like she was ready to vomit “That dude is so gross”

“The drink is ready” Matsuda put the drink on the bar and sighed “This whole situation is giving me a pain in the ass”

“Dear,” Junko wore a bored expression “This is so cliché I swear” and walked inside the kitchen whispering ‘Dude’s gross’, probably ready to leave. At that, Mukuro searched for the clock, its past 6 pm, almost time to go.

She glanced at table four, all of them winking at her and showing their thumbs up. Mukuro ignored all four and started walking at her destination, feeling guilty when she finally got there. The petite person wore a frown, not noticing Mukuro there. Their hazel-round eyes concentrated in what they were doing, even their dilated irises were reflecting numbers and lots amounts of, what Mukuro thought, parts of wide-length codes. _A programmer_. Their fingers moved so fast, sometimes they hummed something disapprovingly.

Since they never noticed Mukuro leaving the drink at first, she tried to pat their shoulder but refrained. She didn’t want to startle the petite one “Hey” she slowly said, low enough for only them to hear. Their big eyes spotted her almost instantly.

“Ah! Sorry” they smiled apologetically “Is something the matter?” they glanced rapidly at their screen and immediately at Mukuro again “You are about to close? I will leave, sorry!”

“No” she waved her hand “Its alright, we wont be closing after thirty minutes”

“Oh, okay” they smiled at her, and she could feel heat rising their cheeks. She suddenly started fidgeting with her hands and finally remembered the reason to approach them.

“Sorry to interrupt you, someone from table four-“ _Wait, was that a worried shift on their eyes- Never mind, I must have imagined it_ “They bought you a caramel frappuccino. I will leave it here” they gazed at the gift and mumbled a soft ‘thanks’. Mukuro nodded and left. She wont be telling them the attached message, the poor one didn’t deserve that kind of corny torture.

 

After thirty minutes, Mukuro was washing the dishes when the gang of four left the café for good. She saw the two love birds exchanging glances before leaving, at not too different times. Actually, the treated one left first while the treating one was pushed out of the café by their pink haired friend. Only a few customers stayed, talking and sharing what was left of whatever they bought. However, at table two was the same petite person, watching their screen and no longer typing. They seemed… Uncomfortable? She waved the thought and the stinging feel at her guts and trashed what was left of some untouched drinks. _What a waste._

“Junko already left, that doesn’t surprise me” Matsuda said leaning against the kitchen-leading door “You know, it must be a pain to be the one delivering those treats”

“Its nothing. Junko says its better for it to be me, if it was for her the customers would run out of the café at the time she approached them”

“Mind explaining?” Mukuro finished with the dishes and turned so now she was facing him. He was arching an eyebrow.

“She said something along the lines that her smile would unbottle the real intentions behind those treats”

“Dirty treats” he sighed “Anyway, I will be the one closing this shitty café today” he glanced pass her shoulder. She knew exactly where “You can go now”

“Thanks” and she pushed the kitchen door.

 

After leaving the folded café’s uniform on top of a shelter, she left through the employers-only exit with her own clothes facing the cold air outside. Mukuro happily sighed and enjoyed the cold wind swirling and freezing her hands. _Peace._ She started to walk away from the café watching some kid chasing a cat, a few cars and three bikers. _Wait_.

It seems they didn’t see Mukuro, that or they spotted her and didn’t mind her. But she did mind that her mathematics weren’t anywhere near bad to count four instead of three. She walked pass them trying to warm her hands with her breath, and wished loud enough inside her head.

 

“Hey” she spotted them “What are you doing?” she said with a slight frown and a cold stare.

“Huh?” the tall man looked at her pass his shoulder. He smiled glancing at Mukuro from her feet to her cold stare “Nothing you should mind, sweetheart”

She glanced in front of him and saw the petite one hugging tightly their laptop. They were awkwardly standing, arms hugged and only their feet parted slightly, like trying to take the least space they could. Their eyes meet the ground, eyebrows knitted together.

She subconsciously approached them and everything happened so fast. The man screamed ‘Hey, what are you doing’ and charged at her. She glanced rapidly enough to watch his extremely surprised face when Mukuro, faster than ever, with her right hand a few inches away from his armpit and her left elbow pressed against his left side jolted him in the air, and soon enough heard the biker’s painful and loud groan with his back against the cold and hard pavement. _That will hurt today, tomorrow, and the day after._ She watched the others running closer to their friend, confused written all over their faces and decided to show their hands in surrender. One of them helped the biker in the ground to step up and all four ran with, if they had them, their tails between their legs.

She tried not to smile amused at the scene. Instead she looked at the petite victim with an expression of horror, and a cold and sharp knife nailed her in the small of her back. _They are frightened because of me._ “I…” they locked eyes with Mukuro and she could see their irises contracting even more “I…” words didn’t formulate in her head.

The hazel one sobbed looking at the ground, but wiped the few tears leaving their eyes “I was scared” they mumbled against the silk fabric of their scarf “Im so weak, I thought…”

Mukuro froze right there, she didn’t know what to do or say. She thought that a hug could do, right? But… Hugging wasn’t his fort. How do you start it? She was taken from her thoughts at the other snuffling their nose. They sighed and, with red at the corner of their eyes, smiled widely. Suddenly, Mukuro didn’t feel cold. She shifted her gaze from the deep hazel to the nothingness behind them.

“Thank you” they finally said, earning Mukuro’s gaze to stay still on theirs.

“It was nothing, its my fault for adding fuel to the fire with what happened in the café”

“Please, don’t blame yourself. You are my savior, and im glad you found me” they chided fondly “Thank you” again that smile, this time directed towards their intertwined hands, which Mukuro didn’t remind when it happened. But she felt a bit light-headed.

“You’re welcome” Mukuro slightly blushed, pink cheeks that could be easily shaded by the cold weather.

“My name is Fujisaki Chihiro. Can I…” they lightly squished Mukuro’s hand, probably subconsciously “Mhm…” they took a breath, pink dusting their cheeks and eyes shining “Can I know the name of my savior?” they gasped at how loud their words resonated, feeling ashamed and retracting their hand “Sorry…”

“Its okay” Mukuro patted their shoulder awkwardly, and they smiled “Ikusaba Mukuro, and… I would like to walk you home” her heart felt like it could explode “Since… To be sure that you are safe” she spluttered

They giggled sweetly “Thank you, Ikusaba-san” and covered her hand with theirs “I would really appreciate that”

 

The next day, Mukuro saw Chihiro sitting at table two. And at the time she casually locked eyes with Matsuda, he shot her a knowing smile leaving a mug in front of her “An expresso for table two, can you send it for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> What can i say, i love this ship.  
> Please comment, please tell me what you think!


End file.
